Future Falls
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Sarah left Jareth. And although he moved on and found a new woman who he won against, he wants revenge. Pretty much suck at summaries! Sorry! I don't own Labyrinth, just wanted to write a story about it and I had this idea whilst watching the movie so I thought I'd give it a go! Please R&R and enjoy! No hate. May be high T/low M rated content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Labyrinth  
Future Falls  
I don't own Labyrinth or any related content I just wanted to write a FanFiction!  
I thought it would be interesting to write this story; I came up with the idea whilst watching the movie.  
Please review, follow, anything! I just want feedback!  
Chapter 1 – Future **

A lot of time had passed since Sarah had entered the Labyrinth to save her little brother. She hadn't seen Jareth in all that time, in a way she missed him. She hadn't called for her friends since that night, and she had most definitely grown up taking care of Toby so he grew into a fine young man. Eventually she did what the majority of people did, she married and had children. Two children, a girl and a boy.

Her daughter was now sixteen; she had long red hair and emerald, green eyes. She was quite tall for her age and had a slender, athletic frame, as she should due to the amount of sport she did. As well as being on the cheerleading squad she was always jogging or running. Her name was Jasmine. Jasmine was a very sceptical girl, she didn't believe in fairy-tales or her mother's stories of her time in the labyrinth. Sarah couldn't blame her; she'd been in shock ever since her father had died a couple of years before. She'd lost all of her child-hood excitement, and was forced, as Sarah had been once, to give up her weekends to take care of her two year old brother, Jack.

When she'd been younger she used to beg Sarah to tell her one more story before going to bed, to recount just once more her time in the labyrinth amongst her goblin friends and how she won her battle against the goblin king. But she was changed now, she'd lost her child-like innocence and excitement and turned into a typical, grumpy teenager that Sarah had always wished her children would never be.

Tonight, Jasmine was displaying this personality incredibly well. Sarah was going out, to work extra shifts, and she'd kindly asked Jasmine if she could _please _stay home and take care of Jack. Of course, she'd gone off to her room to sulk. Sarah hesitantly waited an hour before knocking gently on her daughter's door.

"Jas?" she said softly, pushing the door open. Jasmine had a very large room; it was almost as big as the master bedroom. It was very open and airy during the day time and everything was white or light pink. But right now her curtains were drawn and in the lamp-light everything seemed to glow. Opposite the door was a raised platform which was dominated by a cushioned four-poster bed, where her daughter now lay on her back, doing something on her cell phone. One thing Sarah had always been thankful for was Jasmine's sense of tidiness. Everything was always spick and span, never a speck of dust in sight, not a pencil out of place. Everything was perfect.

When Sarah entered Jasmine only gave a grunt to signify that she knew her mother was attempting to talk to her. "Jas," she attempted again, "listen, I know that I ask you to look after Jack a lot but you know that I need to work to keep the money coming in."

Jasmine sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just call for one of your magical, imaginary friends to come and conjure some up?"

It pained Sarah that her daughter was so adamant now that Hoggle and the others didn't exist. "Jas I know that you don't believe in stories anymore. And maybe that's because you've grown out of it, or maybe you just don't want to anymore. I never grew out of them. And I think you should give them another chance. Here," Sarah reached into her work bag and walked over to the bed, pulling out a tattered, old, red book. "This was my favourite story when I was about your age. Just try reading it. You never know, you might find some magical, imaginary friends of your own." It was Sarah's turn to raise an eyebrow as she tossed the book to land beside Jasmine and left without letting her daughter say anything in return to her.

As soon as Jasmine heard the front door close behind her mother she dared to look down at the red book. The golden letters imprinted on the front made her curious to pick it up, to read it, to wonder if the stories her mother had recounted to her countless times could even be partly true. After a moment battling with herself she picked it up and leant back against her pillows, tracing her fingers over the fading letters once before opening it and beginning to read.

_The Labyrinth._


	2. Chapter 2

**Labyrinth  
Future Falls  
I don't own Labyrinth or any related content I just wanted to write a FanFiction!  
I thought it would be interesting to write this story; I came up with the idea whilst watching the movie.  
Please review, follow, anything! I just want feedback!  
The character Darren is based on Atticus Dean Mitchell.  
This chapter is dedicated to the person who got me into Labyrinth in the first place. I won't name her as I know some people don't like that and I forgot to ask her but she knows I love her very much and I hope she loves this chapter and will continue to love this story as much as I love her!**

**Chapter 2 – Accidents**

Jas woke up around midnight, it took a moment for her to realise what the screaming noise was before she realised that it was her little brother crying. She groaned and sat up, throwing her book to one side and climbing off the bed, she jumped down off the platform and crossed to her door. She kept the door open and walked up the hall to her brother's room. She opened the door and he was sat in his crib bawling, she walked over to him and smiled. Despite what she said when her mother was around, she loved her brother very much.

"Good evening! Are you hungry?" she smiled as she picked him up. His crying ceased a little when she picked him up and he contented himself with just whimpering a few times, she held him up to smell him and it didn't smell like he needed changing. She decided she would do it anyway after she'd fed him a bottle, just so he might go back to sleep a little easier. She carried him down the stairs on her hip before sitting him in his chair and going to make the bottle. She was halfway through preparing it and she placed it in the microwave before the fruit bowl caught her attention.

"Look Jack, mom bought peaches!" she said, smiling and picking one up and examining it before setting it back in the fruit bowl. Jack gave a little gurgle in appreciation and Jas was suddenly confused. She distantly remembered a long time ago whilst shopping for food with her mother and she'd asked for some peaches. She'd tried one at school and loved it, but her mother had said no. that she was terribly allergic to peaches and would never, under any circumstances, buy them. So why had she now?

The beep of the microwave brought her from her memories and she turned back to the microwave and got out the bottle. She gave it to her brother and sat and watched him whilst he drank it, the clock ticked by to half twelve and she allowed her mind to wander back to the book she'd been reading. She was curious as to what might happen if she said those words, would the goblin king come and take her brother away? She didn't want to believe in fairy tales or that anything her mother had told her about the book or her past could be true, but she was curious all the same. Her curiosity was quickly dampened by the thought that if she said the words then her brother could be taken away, and she really didn't want that to happen.

Once he was finished she took the bottle from him and he waited patiently as she washed it up and left it on the side to dry, she would come and dry it up later, once Jack was asleep again. She picked him up and took him back upstairs, she lay him down on his changing table and changed him quickly, making sure he was clean. She talked to him as she did this and he seemingly replied with little gurgles for answers which made her laugh. Once he was changed she picked him up and lay him back down in his crib. She kissed his forehead and sat in a chair to watch him fall asleep. He was evidently tired and so fell back into sleep fairly quickly. Once he was fast asleep she stood and left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

Taking the stairs two at a time she went back to the kitchen to dry up that bottle, she went to the side where she'd left the bottle to find it deserted. She looked around, she was sure she'd left it in that spot but upon inspection she found it bone dry and back in its proper place.

"I thought I'd give you a hand." She jumped and whirled around at the voice. There was a boy stood by the back door, which stood open. It hadn't been open moments before she was sure. The wind blew through the door, picking up the drapes and casting them artfully around the boy. The boy was her age or perhaps a little older; he had brown hair which fell across his forehead and brown eyes. He was smiling slightly, she was instantly disturbed by him, but he looked pretty ordinary. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and held a peach in his hand; he tossed it up and caught it neatly before holding it up and showing it to her. "I thought you'd get my message." She watched him hold up the peach and he threw it back to the fruit bowl, it slowed just before it made impact and slid neatly into place.

"Who are you?" she asked, edging back towards the counter and putting a hand behind her, looking for the kitchen knife.

"My name is Darren; I work for the goblin king. It's taken him a long time to track your mother down, he didn't realise she'd grow up so fast." He said in a business-like manner.

"The goblin king? You're crazy!" she said, her fingers clasped around the hilt of the knife and holding it firmly.

"No, I'm just here to help. You see, I was taken by the goblin king as a baby, but he decided that he would have no one to continue after him, so he decided to keep me instead of turning me into a goblin. And now I'm in training to be him." He took a step towards her and she pulled the knife out from behind her back and aimed it at him.

"Stay away from me!" he stopped walking towards her and held up his hands in surrender, his smile growing wider.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." He gestured and the knife turned to a fine, black dust in her hand and sifted through her fingers. She gasped and stepped back. "The goblin king was angry with your mother when she won against him; he's wanted revenge ever since and so he tracked you down to take your brother."

"My…" she stopped, Jack. She turned and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. She ran into Jacks room and over to his crib, he was gone. She turned and Darren was stood in the doorway. "You… You were a distraction whilst that maniac took my brother!" she yelled, running at him and slamming her fists into his chest. Despite the fact that she was tall, he was still taller than her. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him.

"No. Stop. I came here to help you get into the Labyrinth to get him back." he said, looking her right in the eye. She froze, looking at him for a moment before breaking eye contact and looking away, muttering to herself.

"You have got to be kidding me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Labyrinth  
Future Falls  
I don't own Labyrinth or any related content I just wanted to write a FanFiction!  
I thought it would be interesting to write this story; I came up with the idea whilst watching the movie.  
Please review, follow, anything! I just want feedback!  
Chapter 3 – Journey**

Jasmine ran back to her room and slammed her door shut. She hoped that by shutting her door and shutting herself off from Darren and everything she would wake up and find that none of this was real. She sprinted over to her bed and snatched up the book; she hugged it to herself and squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly counted to ten and her heart fell as she reached seven and felt a slight breeze playing through her hair. Darren was stood beside her with a slight smile on his face as she opened her eyes slowly, still clutching the little red book. They were stood on a slight hill which opened up down to the opening of the Labyrinth about one hundred meters from where they stood.

"No matter how hard you wish for this to go away Jasmine, it won't." he said smoothly and she glowered at him.

"So now I have to get through a Labyrinth to get back my brother who I didn't wish away in the first place."

"That's how it works."

"I know, I've read the book!" she scowled before turning and beginning to march down the bank towards the Labyrinth. She supposed that she might as well get this over and done with, how hard could it really be?

"You know, it's not as simple as you think. That's why I'm here to help." he said, following her keeping a small distance behind her but keeping close enough.

"I don't need your help. As far as I'm aware if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this place! This is your fault." She said firmly, turning quickly and jabbing him in the chest with her right index finger. This small gesture shocked him and he raised an eyebrow at her, his smile turning sour.

"Listen," he hissed all signs of friendliness gone and he leaned down to speak to her, his face close. But she didn't back down, she wasn't afraid of him. "I don't wanna be here anymore than you do. But I was taken as a kid because my sister wished me away and I have grown up wishing more than anything that she could have found me in time. But she didn't, so you gotta find your brother, and I gotta help you."

"Why are you so intent on helping me?" she asked starkly, coking her head. He stepped back and looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm a bit of an outcast now I've said I'll help you."

"Great," she sighed, turning back towards the wall of the Labyrinth, "I'm stuck with a fugitive because that's totally gonna help me."

"You're probably the most ungrateful person I have ever met." He fumed and she laughed bitterly.

"Like I care. You're just some guy I've just met; you don't know me or my brother. If you wanna help me, fine. Take me to the castle and then I can get my brother and I'll never have to see you again!"

He pushed past her and walked into the Labyrinth, "It can't come too soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Labyrinth  
Future Falls  
I don't own Labyrinth or any related content I just wanted to write a FanFiction!  
I thought it would be interesting to write this story; I came up with the idea whilst watching the movie.  
Please review, follow, anything! I just want feedback!  
Chapter 4 – Snide Boredom**

Darren was growing very tired of Jasmine very quickly. She was annoying, and very pushy. She wouldn't stop going on about her brother and then when she finally shut up about him she started complaining about her feet aching. He'd finally got her to shut up about her damn feet and now they were walking in stony silence, she had a slight pout on her lips and he was fuming, his anger gently simmering down. She walked a few paces behind him, the way one would if they didn't want to be affiliated with the person in front. They were walking through a wood with many branches they had to push out of the way as they went. He would allow the branches to snap back and feel a small amount of satisfaction as he heard her grunt every time they hit her and she had to push them forward again. He could almost feel the heat of her glare boring into the back of his head; he walked with a light smirk on his face. Suddenly he heard a wail of dismay from behind him and he wheeled around, his smirk dropping to a look of worry, ready to fight against whatever was attacking them. Instead he found Jasmine stood a few metres behind, gazing down at the nails on her right hand with a look of pure horror on her face.

"I broke a nail!" she cried and his anger spiked again.

"For the love of God! Can you take nothing seriously? Why are you so goddamn annoying?!" he yelled, striding back to her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she sneered sarcastically, "I didn't realise I had to acquiesce to your every need but hey, I have needs too! Like my nails! What if I have to gouge the eyes out from an annoying little boy?!" she leaned up so their faces were close and stared stonily back at him.

"Oh here we go again, you and your self-righteousness. The whole universe revolves around you doesn't it?! You can't do a single thing wrong!"

"What and you're a perfect little saint boy?"

"I never said that…"

"But you implied it, you're just like every other boy you always think that…"

"Hush," he said quickly, distracted by something behind her shoulder. He put a finger to her lips and she rolled her eyes, resisting her urge to bite his finger. They stood like this for a minute, perhaps longer, before she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could utter a word though his arms were around her waist and pulling her swiftly into the bushes to their right, she made to yell out in protest but he kept one arm around her waist to keep her held to him and firmly on the ground and the other hand he used to clamp over her mouth to silence her. Keeping a tight hold on her he sat up, bringing her with him. They were carefully concealed in the bushes but there was a small gap just ahead of them which gave them a view of the outside. Moments later there were leather boots striding past their hiding spot.

Jasmines hand moved up and her fingers prised his hand from her mouth. Trusting her, he let his hand dropped and he risked a glance at her. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted, she was paralysed with fear. He moved his gaze back to the boots that were stood right by them now.

"Jasmine…" a voice rang out, clear but soft and she gasped. In the blink of an eye his hand was over her mouth again but she didn't make an attempt to pull it away this time. She didn't trust herself not to react again.

"Jasmine come out, it's alright… I'm a friend of your mothers, Of Sarah's."

Jasmine looked at Darren with wide eyes and he nodded slowly, neither of his hands moving. She returned her gaze back to the boots outside their spot and she knew instantly who this was, Jareth, the Goblin King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Labyrinth  
Future Falls  
I don't own Labyrinth or any related content I just wanted to write a FanFiction!  
I thought it would be interesting to write this story; I came up with the idea whilst watching the movie.  
Please review, follow, anything! I just want feedback!  
Chapter 5 – Fear**

Sensing her fear, Darren pulled Jasmine to his chest. He knew people did stupid things when they were scared and he knew that she was likely to do something ridiculous like reveal them. He held her close and felt her press her face into his chest, she didn't want to look. He, however, kept looking. He stared out of the opening at the boots, he prayed that the goblin king would leave, would realise that they weren't there and would just go. But he knew that Jareth was deceptive and had eyes all over his domain, he knew that Jareth knew they were there. There was no way to escape. He racked his brains for ways to escape from this place but he couldn't think of a thing. He dared to move his gaze from the opening for a second and glanced back into the bushes. They were dense and would take some burrowing through but they might be able to get through. But even if they went through they would make noise and Jareth would be able to see the bushes moving. They had no chance of escape. He returned his gaze to the opening to see the grinning face of the goblin king gazing at them.

"Hello." Jareth said smoothly and Darren pushed Jasmine away from him and further into the bushes.

"Go!" he shouted and was pleasantly surprised to find Jasmine scrambling away in the direction he pointed. She whimpered as she scrambled through the undergrowth with him in close pursuit, she screamed as a hand tightened around her ankle and Darren looked back to see Jareth grabbing her, his grin gone to be replaced with a stern look of fury. He was tugging her back and she was crying out for help. He scrambled back and kicked at Jareth's hands until he let go. He motioned for Jasmine to continue and she continued through the bushes, her eyes wide with fear. He made to follow and Jareth's hands closed around his own ankle. Darren kicked out again, this time his foot connected with Jareth's nose. He fell back, clutching at his now bloodied nose and Darren took advantage of this situation to struggle after Jasmine.

They came out into a clearing and although Darren knew that Jareth was far behind them and unlikely to have followed them this far, he didn't trust that Jareth wouldn't just appear where they were now. There was no question, they had to venture outside of Jareth's domain, to a place where he couldn't just appear and catch them. He stood up quickly and dragged Jasmine to her feet, not sparing her a second glance and simply beginning to run. Sensing his urgency she clutched tightly at his hand and followed, she was fit and able to keep up easily. She had no idea where they were going but trusted his judgement as he led her through the forest and out the other side into what resembled a vast desert. He continued to run and whilst she followed she grew tired and hot from the sun. She was desperately thirsty and her legs were starting to burn, she panted and began to slow, the heat was so intense she thought she might faint. She guessed that Darren was used to it but she simply wasn't and she couldn't go on for much longer. An outcrop of rocks stood just ahead of them and she wanted to ask Darren if they could rest for a while in the shade of the rocks. But her vision was clouding over; she swore to herself in her mind and slowed to a stop. Darren wheeled around to glare at her but his expression changed as he saw her swooning, he hadn't even stopped to consider that she wasn't used to any of this. He caught her as she fell and scooped her up into his arms, knowing that there was the cave that was currently his home nearby he carried her the short way and set her down on his make-shift bed.

Once he'd set her down and ensured that she was comfortable he stood and watched her sleep for a few moments. She looked so peaceful, and for a couple of minutes he completely forgot about how much she annoyed him and how stupid she could act and he simply saw the scared girl who was trying to get her brother back. She wasn't from his world and knew nothing about it; she didn't understand it and he knew hardly anything about her. She could have a very good reason for being so annoying and childish and he'd never even stopped to get to know her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before turning and going off in search of some water for her and some food for her that evening. The sun was getting low in the sky and the heat was beginning to drop, he knew he would need to light a fire to keep them warm fairly soon.

Once he'd done all this he simply sat down and stared into the glowing embers that were slowly beginning to grow. He'd been so cooped up and here for the whole of his life that he simply didn't understand Jasmine. He didn't think he understood girls in general, he told himself that he would make more of an effort with Jasmine, and he wanted to like her and wanted her to like him. It couldn't be that hard, could it? He was sure he could do it if he really tried, she might turn out to be a lovely girl. But what if he got close and then she found her brother? If he got close to her, he might not be able to give her up, he just might turn into the goblin king he never wanted to be.


End file.
